1. Field
One or more aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus capable of reconfiguring an image signal processor (ISP), a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a system for controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in digital photographing apparatuses have made it possible to capture and process high quality, high definition images. Thus, the digital photographing apparatuses require an image signal processor (ISP) in which diverse functioning modules may be mounted.
However, in general, there are many restrictions to the type and number of modules that may be mounted in ISPs, especially in terms of performance and cost. For example, the more modules included in ISPs, the greater the volume thereof, whereas a processing speed thereof may be lowered. Also, the more modules included in ISPs, the higher the cost.